Dangers and Fun in St Kleio! Ash and Gang way!
by WILD.SHINY.MU D KIP.APPEARED
Summary: St. Kleio's clones always have their own way of fun and danger, either gambling and betting but now that Ash and some of his schoolmates have been sent to this special school, The clones get the ride of their life. T for safety but who knows, R


**_A/n: yeah, i deleted the first one, because, first i don't think that it's right as in, 4 chapters on the first day? no way! I decided to make it like random stories or something... like in Hetalia! oh and I might add things that's not related to Afterschool Charisma! like, i dunno, I might add Hetalia or something! But for the fun of writing! SO LET'S GET IT ON! OH AND HAPPY NEW YEARS

* * *

_**

Ash's Entry:

'_Sup!_ _Ash Ketchum here! Anyway, I just turned 17 this year! AWESOME RIGHT! I mean, it's not like I hate being younger… no not at all! It's fun actually being a kid and all! But, now I'm 17! Anyway, this year, my grandfather decided to show up! _

_Yes! Grandfather! I thought he died already! Well, it turns out he's from my mysterious dad's line of the family. Funny, I thought they died but oh well! _

_Anyway, today he said that I'm finally 17 and deserves to know the 'family knowledge' of not only pokémon battling and stuff but the science of cloning… or something like that… OH DEAR ARCEUS! I HOPE THEY WON'T DO ANYTHING TO PIKACHU!_

_Yeah, cloning… My mom looked at him like he's joking or anything but he has like petting Pikachu and said the damn speech with the 'I-am-serious-about-this-speech' voice! _

_Aww, well… it turns out I have to go to this school… St. Kleio was it? OH HEY PIKACHU! Oh, you're nervous too huh? Ditto…_

* * *

**Gary's Entry:**

_Yo! Gary Oak coming through! Anyway, Ash is going to that St. Kleio school and I bet my grandfather got an idea! Well, since he and that Prof. Rowan work together and sure, they kinda own the school…_

_WHAT! Well, that was a shocker… anyway, Gramps said that St. Kleio and our school, that will remain unnamed, have some kinds of relations with each other… uh-oh… gramps wants some more students from our school to go to this St. Kleio…_

_Not that it matters… oh wait it does! Cause, 3 seconds later, I found myself packing to go to this new school which I found out to be a boarding school… FOR CLONES! _

_It creeped me out back there...because:_

_**IT'S FOR CLONES! HUMAN CLONES**_

_It turns out; they're clones of real famous people from the past or something… UGH! YES GRANDFATHER! I'M NEARLY DONE PACKING! Damn, suppose to meet Ash… uh! SMELL YA' LATER! _

* * *

**_Misty's Entry:_**

_Misty here! Oh, a Pidgey came and gave me a letter… oh! Ash is going to this clone school… Ugh, is this a joke! A school for clones of famous people! Arceus! Remind me to tell May to stop making Max hang around Prof. Oak's lab._

_Max, despite being a junior, must be influencing Gary too much! Oh, they want me to go to the boarding school Ash and Gary will be going… _

_Hmm… Should I or should I not… Oh well, fine! I'll go! Sounds fun! But I'm about Max and Gary… Arceus knows if Gary has a pedoph- no; forget that I said that…_

_Ugh! I forgot! My sisters, they're gone… OH WAIT! Oh, the letters says that the school will guard the gyms if ever young gym leaders –like me-will be going to the school! Sweet! _

_Hmm… now, I have four things to do today:_

_First; write May about not allowing Max to go back to Oak's lab._

_Second; Hit Gary for trying to scare me about the whole clone thing._

_Third; pack my stuff because I'm moving to a boarding school_

_And fourth; check my pokeballs… _

* * *

**_May's Entry:_**

_Damn, I feel like hell today… May here *yawn* I just took a nap and ugh! THOSE PIDGEYS IS ANNOYING! The school and Misty picked the worst day to write a letter! Ugh! I hate it! It's that time of the month for me again! _

_Hmm… I'll read the school's first… blah, blah, blah we hope you that you would appreciate this program blah, blah, blah for the… _

_Oh great! It's either my menstruation is making me hallucinate or did the school just wanted us- yes, my brother and I- to go to this St. Kleio school… ugh! I'll give that to mom and dad later… Now for Misty's letter. _

'_Don't let Max go to Oak's lab anymore for Gary is being influenced and is…' WHAT! Misty thinks GARY IS SHOWING OBVIOUS PEDOPHILLIA! UGH! Thanks a lot!_

_I'm gonna cut this short because I need to the bathroom and I have to go soon, so that I can hit Gary. _


End file.
